westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19970202 Fishquest
Fishquest Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Daeron 1st Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Kill'Dar 1st/1st Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Prince Donner 1st Human Fighter John Speck Colin 1st Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Grackle 1st/1st Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Session Summary Kill'Dar, one of the elven nobility, and his traveling companion, Daeron, priest of Corellon Larethian, make their way to Kennetar to visit with the Wymer family in Kennetar. Their job is to convince the current King that his help is needed against the orcs. When the elves arrive, the King asks for them to accompany his eldest son, Donner to the city of Chill. Apparently, there are some strange occurrences there that he wishes to check out. Since Donner is the Crown Prince, he travels with three bodyguards, known as Sentinels. Also travelling with Donner will be two other humans, Grackle and Colin. The group is to travel by boat to Chill. The group is told not to venture far from shore, for ships that do so have a tendency to disappear. After the first day of sailing, the party finds themselves near the village of Parma. Grackle is sent to find lodging at a nearby farm. Grackle runs across a farm and mentions that the Prince is looking for a place to stay for the night. The farmers are overjoyed to have the Prince stay at their farm that evening. The party makes their way to the farm. As they approach, Grackle notices that one of the pigs is missing from the pen. The group enters the house and finds the farming family, as well as several neighboring families waiting for dinner--a large roasted pig. The next morning, the party continues on their way to Chill. By the end of the day, the party arrives at Chill. Dale, the mayor of Chill, welcomes Donner and his party to the resort city. Unfortunately, any inquiries about the problems in the surrounding area are met with denials. The party investigates some more and finds that there are a few pieces of evidence indicating problems: Some of the surrounding farmsteads are missing sheep. There are cases where sections of fences are damaged or destroyed. Chill has a nice natural jacuzzi which has been recently damaged. From the looks of the damage, something extremely large has damaged the surrounding stonework. There are several underground tunnels nearby. Most are filled with rocks to prevent people from falling in. The next day, the party gathers several workmen to remove the rocks so that they might explore them. By noon, the rocks are cleared and the party enters the underground tunnels. Much of the tunnels are explored, but they find no evidence of creatures living in the tunnels. Tired, wet, and muddy, the party returns to the resort area. As the party approaches the pools, there is a large shadow seen ahead. The three Sentinels step in front of Donner as Grackle is sent ahead to investigate. As Grackle approaches the figure, it leaps and bites him, knocking him unconscious. During the first round of combat, Daeron casts Light on the creature, revealing it to be a giant fish. The following round, the rest of the party spreads out to surround the fish, but before anyone can react, it leaps at Colin, biting him. Much of the party attempts to hit the fish, but doing only minor damage. By the end of the round, Donner charges up, forcing the Sentinels to attack the giant fish as well. The effectiveness of the Sentinels is quite visible as many chunks of fish flesh fly. In the following round, Donner delivers the killing blow, just as nearby residents approach. Donner is credited with the slaying of the giant lungfish, earning the title "Fishslayer". That evening, there is a large celebration, featuring fish as the main entree. During the evening's celebration, the party meets a farmer named Finnegan. He tells Donner his suspicions about sheep thieves who have been at his farm. During the conversation, he mentions that the "thieves" have been leaving alligator-like tracks. Donner promises to check out the area the next day. During the investigation the following day, the party goes out to Finnegan's farm. While looking at tracks, the party notices an opening in the ground. In a rare flash of insight, the party asks Finnegan about other openings in the ground. Finnegan tells the party that any such openings are immediately filled with rocks to prevent animals or people from falling in. The party begins the laborious task of clearing the rocks from one of the holes. After a few days, the tunnel is cleared and the party enters the tunnels. After some scouting, the party reaches an area which appears to feed into the lake. Daeron spots something peering out of the water. Donner approaches and a giant lizard man stands up above the water. Donner manages to parley with the lizard man, who introduces himself as Heshath. The party buys some sheep to present to Heshath as a sign of peace. Later, they bring Finnegan down into the tunnels and introduce him to Heshath. During this conversation, the party learns that there is an entity which lives below the lake and keeps things peaceful. Donner expresses an interest in talking to the entity, known as Karolinth. Donner tells the lizard man to leave the party a sign when he wishes to make contact again. A few days later, the party gets a signal--a sheep skull. Foes Fought One Giant Leaping Fish Base Experience: Deferred